On a dull train trip
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Implied HeeroDuo. A boring trip on a train can suddenly turn interesting when there are two guys sitting right behind you. You might even notice something that even they have yet to realize.


**Loosely related to a true story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam boys are not mine. Really.**

Traveling by the train was not something Charlotte really enjoyed. The seats were uncomfortable, toilets horrible and there was absolutely not enough room for legs. Being on the stingy side Charlotte also hated paying for the tickets that were far too expensive compared to the standard of the actual ride. Giving a resigned sigh Charlotte looked for the number matching the one on her ticket. At least she had managed to get the window seat.

Pulling her suitcase behind her she made her way through the narrow aisles cluttered with luggage, kids, dogs and slow people. When she finally found the right car and her place to sit, Charlotte quickly tucked her suitcase into the little space reserved especially for baggage on the wall above. Then she sat down and pulled out her mirror in order to check her hair and makeup. Trains always did terrible things to both.

When Charlotte was adding lipstick, something reflecting in the mirror caught her eye. Shooting a glance at the two fellow passengers behind her, she saw the cause of her interest.

Two young men were sitting there. The one Charlotte had seen on her mirror sat diagonally from her next to the aisle and had long neatly braided hair and the most intriguing eye colour. His eyes seemed almost purple! Unfortunately Charlotte could not see the man sitting right behind her. But by the sound of it, he was working on his laptop. The soft tapping of the keys easy to recognize. Charlotte snuggled deeper into her uncomfortable seat. This trip could really turn interesting.

For a while only sounds from the pair were the sounds of the computer and the clacking of those keys. Then there was a long and, Charlotte thought, bored sigh. Clothes rustled and joints bobbed as the long haired man stretched languidly.

For the next fifteen minutes someone hummed tunelessly. Meanwhile the typing went on without interruption. Deep in thought Charlotte filed her nails and would occasionally glance out of the window. She startled when someone suddenly spoke loudly.

"Hee-chan, I'm bored!" Risking a quick peek over her shoulder Charlotte could see the braided man yawning hugely. "Why can't I have the window seat? Then I could at least enjoy the scenery." The pout on the man's face would have made Charlotte give in.

"You get travel sickness if you sit on the window seat." To Charlotte's amazement the tapping did to stop or even slow down while this was said. Apparently the other man, or "Hee-chan", had not even looked at the pouting man next to him.

"Heero, how the hell do you know that? The only one I've told is Quatre… QUATRE! Damn! When I see him next, he is so dead! Friends my ass!" Charlotte suppressed a laugh and looked out of the window. At the moment they were in the middle of the country side and occasionally there would be some…

"Cows! Look, Heero!" Delighted shout from the apparently energetic brunette brought Charlotte's gazing to a halt as she smiled. "Baka! Shut up and get off of me! As you know, I have this mission report to finish!" The smiling man slumped in his seat for a second or two before he was right back on annoying his boring companion.

The violet eyed man poked the moody man next to him. "Heero, is the report really so important?" There was a flirty edge to the man's voice as he spoke to this Heero person. "You don't have to do it, you know." Charlotte watched as the long haired man batted his eyelashes. She would have bet all her money that Heero did not even notice it.

"Duo, stop that. You know as well as I do that Lady Une will skin us alive if this report is not sitting on her desk at 1800 hours." Again there was no pause in typing. Charlotte still marveled at the man's concentration skills. If there were man like the brunette -Duo, apparently- sitting next to her on a train, something would have surely happened. Charlotte checked the time. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. This time she could not help but giggle aloud.

Duo huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine then." He mumbled something that sounded much like 'stupid perfect soldier' under his breath. For a few minutes there was only silence which by no means was comfortable.

Soon Charlotte heard rustling coming from behind her. Looking at the two she could see that Duo was graining his neck in order to better see out of the window. "Oh! Q-man told me that one of his sisters has a summer house somewhere in this town! Shit, looks like this is a place only the rich folk can afford." Grinning Duo looked back at Heero. "What do you… Don't tell me, you fell asleep on me." Even though his words sounded complaining, there was slight smile on Duo's face, "Guess you would be tired. Did you sleep at all last night?"

As Charlotte had not heard any typing coming from Heero, she was pretty sure he was sleeping. But Duo kept on talking. Well, it was kind of amusing. Charlotte loved snooping around on other people's business so she did not mind at all. What on earth had been going on last night if poor Heero had not gotten any shut eye? Curiouser and curiouser.

Once again picking up her mirror she spied on Duo via the reflecting piece of glass.

The brunette was staring at his sleeping friend. He yawned tiredly but tried to hide it behind his hand. "I bet you already sent that excruciatingly exact report to Lady Une and managed to close off your laptop." Duo moved his hand to gently pat Heero's leg. "Now it's my turn to guard you, Heero." Duo leaned back on his seat and let his eyes close.

It did not take long for complete silence to fall. Little by little Charlotte was getting restless again when there was nothing to distract her from the dull train ride. Fussing with her hair and arranging her clothes she tried to pass the time before it was time for her to get off. When she deemed it suitable she started packing her belongings to get ready for her stop.

Sometime later the train came to a halt on the station and Charlotte stood up from her seat and reached up to grab her suitcase. From that position she was able to finally see the face of mysterious Heero. Slowing her movements she turned her to get a look at the pair behind her. What she saw made her heart flutter and a goofy smile erupted on her face.

The two men were both asleep. Charlotte could now see that Heero's hair was messy and darker shade of brown than Duo's. He was sleeping with his head against the neck cushion. At some point Duo's head had ended up on Heero's shoulder and the braided man had snuggled against the other man. Charlotte noticed that the laptop had been secured in a bag of its own. She smiled at the cute picture the two created. Then she picked up her suitcase and made her way towards the door. This dreadful train trip had given her inspiration for her new book. Hopefully her editor wouldn't mind the genders of the two main characters.

**AN: Some time ago my friend and I were on a train coming home from a small vacation. She actually fell asleep while I was talking to her. Meany. That's why I decided to use her shoulder as a pillow for my own nap time.**

**During all that time I just could not fall asleep, so I kept dozing on and off. At one point this lady who had been sitting in front of us got off and I knew she had been listening in on our conversations. Before she left she looked at us and smiled. And then this story popped out.**


End file.
